Mine When He Snores
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Whether he likes it or not, the Lion is Scarecrow's when he snores.


Title: "Mine When He Snores"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for adult references  
Summary: Whether he likes it or not, the Lion is Scarecrow's when he snores.  
Warnings: Slash, Beastality References, Multiple Lovers  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow, Cowardly Lion, Tin Man, and Wizard of Oz are & TM Frank Baum, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It was in the dead of the night that the Scarecrow was awakened by a horrendous noise exploding right next to his ear. He murmured as he was abruptly jerked back to consciousness, then instinctively shoved the Lion off of his back with an elbow made gentle only because it consisted of nothing more than straw and cloth.

"Hmph," the Tin Man's voice came from the other side of the Lion. "Don't send him this way," he retorted, Scarecrow barely catching his words for the next huge snore that erupted from his furry lover. "Ain't mine."

"Oh, so he's yours when he's hard but not when he's snoring?" Scarecrow responded to which the Tin Man murmured a sleepy agreement before sending the Lion sprawling back on top of him.

Scarecrow flattened at first underneath the Lion's weight, but as he released a snore that was more a roar this time and his hot breath sent bits of his straw scattering, he pushed, shoved, and slithered until he was able to partially squirm his way out from underneath him and send the rest of him rolling backwards.

"Nyahuh," was murmured out just before the Lion roared again and slammed into Scarecrow's back, knocking him flat on the ground and sending bits of straw everywhere. He lay there for a while, deflated, trying desperately to gather his wits and pieces back together underneath the Lion's weight and the humongous roars that continued to blast into his little, straw-filled head.

Finally, after minutes that seemed an eternity, Scarecrow was able to send the Lion rolling back toward the Tin Man, but again he came back to him. Back and forth, they pushed the Lion as he roared, growled, and snored his protests in his sleep until, finally, exhausted from his futile efforts, Scarecrow tried another tactic. "Lion, Lion," he called his name repeatedly, his voice rising another notch with each call until the Lion murmured something halfway intelligible in his sleep, "I love you."

Scarecrow waited as a low murmur escaped the Lion. He would have held his breath had he breathed, but as he had only straw, emotions, and cloth, he could only wait out what the Lion's reaction would be instead. Then an arm came sprawling over him, and Scarecrow braced himself for another roar. What met his ears instead was the beginning of a purr.

Scarecrow relaxed in the Lion's embrace and was beginning to drift back to slumber when he felt the Tin Man roll up to the Lion's other side. He reached a hand back and swatted at him. "When he's hard, he may be yours," he told him firmly, "but you didn't want him when he snored and now that he's purring, he's all mine." He pushed the Tin Man off and drifted back to sleep to the lullaby of his beloved Lion's deep, rumbling purrs.

Only when the Scarecrow was fast asleep did the Tin Man come sneaking back again, wrapping an arm around both and cuddling to the Lion's back. He, too, drifted off to his special lullaby, and when daylight found them the next morning, the three were still spooning together.

The Lion was sore for reasons he knew not, and though the Scarecrow was also sore, he never spoke a word of what had happened the night before for although the Tin Man had pushed him off, he, too, had done so until his roars had turned to purrs. He smiled a secret smile, however, when thinking of the night to come for he now knew the answer to their latest dilemma. He knocked a hand against his light head and shook the miserable thing. He should have known that the answer was love all along! Oh, if he only had a brain!

**The End**


End file.
